Crossing Paths
by MesserMonroe-Tiva-Shipper
Summary: The NYPD Crime Lab goes on a team-building course on Sinclair's orders. Unaware that the NCIS team has also been ordered to go by Vance. When members of both teams start disappearing can the teams join together to find their missing colleagues before their fates are sealed. DL/Tiva Centric McAbby if you squint and crap at Summaries, better than it sounds Rated T to cover my butt :)
1. Chapter 1

**_CSI New York and NCIS Crossover: Crossing Paths_**

**_Characters: Mac Taylor, Stella Bonersera, Adam Ross, Sheldon Hawkes, Don Flack, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Antony DiNozzo, Ziva David, Special Agent Timothy McGee, Special Agent Director Vance and Abby Sciuto. _**

**_Summary: The NYPD Crime Lab goes on a team-building course on Sinclair's orders. Unaware that the NCIS team has also been ordered to go. When members of both teams start disappearing can the teams join together to find their missing colleagues before their fates are sealed. DL and Tiva Centric McAbby if you squint and Don/Danny Friendships, SMacked. Crap at Summaries, better than it sounds:)_**

**_Disclaimer: *Insert CrapyDisclamier which is obvious that no-one on here owns it, why would they spend their time writing Fanfictions when they could just make them happen?*_**  
**_Authors Note: Not American so excuse any unauthentic words. Reviews are more than welcome. First ever Fanfiction, so haters gonna hate. Anything in Italics is thoughts from the characters unless it is in quotation marks then it is a text or a phone call._**

Chapter One: The Meeting.  
-NEW YORK-  
Detective Mac Taylor strolled into his office with a sigh of relief to see that everything was running as usual in his lab. Unfortunately this was the last time he'd be in his office for a whole week. Only ever taken 5 and half days off in the 13 years he'd been in the NYPD, Sinclair had decided to send Mac and his team on a team-building course for a whole week in the wilderness. Oh well, I wonder if they'll take it better than I did. Mac thought for a few minutes remising on the reaction he produced when he was told. It was short lived when Stella Bonersera appeared in his doorway. ''Mac, you wanted to see me?'' She asked weary of her partner's expression which at the best of times was hard to read. ''Yeah Stel, could you gather everyone and bring them in here in 5 minutes, I have an announcement to make...'' He informed the curly haired woman standing 6 feet away. ''Sure thing,'' Stella replied wondering what this was about as she turned to walk out of his office and within a few seconds she was out of sight. A few minutes later she reappeared, accompanied with Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe, Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross, Don Flack and even Payton Driscoll. Lindsay, Stella and Payton sat on the couch surrounded by Adam, Flack, Sheldon and Danny all facing their boss with worried faces. Mac stared out of the huge glass window and sighed. This is not good... not good at all. Danny thought when he heard his boss's deep breath before he began to talk.

''Right, this is going to be short and sweet. I'm about as happy about this as you are so don't shoot the messenger alright...'' Mac began specifically looking at Danny and Flack. ''... Sinclair has decided to send us on a 'Team Building Course' in the wilderness for 7 Days. We leave tomorrow morning at 6am. We will go in two cars so decided between yourselves who will go in which car. I and Stella will be driving. Oh and pack your swimming costumes there will be a lake where you can wash.'' He finished gazing out of the window again before making eye contact with the surprised CSI's individually ''Wow Mac, I mean woah...'' Lindsay breathed breaking the silence. ''I suggest you finish up here, go pack and get goodnights sleep, I don't want any crap about not feeling well enough to go alright!'' Mac's tone was a little sterner this time as he opened the door which signalled the others that it was their time to leave. One by one they filed out of his office. Each sharing looks of concern but with a giggle from Stella and Lindsay, they all said goodnight and went their separate ways.

* * *

-WASHINGTON-

''Your team are going on that course!'' Leon Vance -Director of NCIS- yelled at the ex-marine, stood on the other side of his desk. ''Can't it be postponed? They... we are still grieving over Jenny!'' Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs spat back. ''No and that's the last I want to hear about it, you leave tomorrow 6am sharp,'' the Director said in a calmer tone, realising they were still hurting over Jenny's murder. ''Fine!'' Gibbs said bluntly as he stormed out of the office and across the catwalk. ''Campfire boss?'' asked the senior field agent, Special Agent Antony DiNozzo. Special Agent Ziva David shot a glare at her partner as he asked their boss. Gibbs walked into the bullpen and looked up at the catwalk where the Director stood. ''Yeah DiNozzo, call Abby up here too,'' Gibbs said without breaking the stare with Vance. Special Agent Timothy McGee stopped typing and looked up when Gibbs asked Tony to get Abby up to the squad room; she hardly ever left her lab. Something was wrong. ''On it boss,'' Tony replied sharing a worried look with Ziva and McGee.

Minutes later Abby Sciuto appeared in the bullpen looking as worried as Tony sounded on the phone. ''Hey Gibbs, what's up?'' She asked. Everyone held their breath, as Vance broke the stare and walked back to his office. Gibbs turned round to face everyone who was in 'Campfire' formation, even Abby sat down on McGee's knee. ''Abs, everyone I'm only going to say this once. The Director is sending us on a 'Team building course' we need it. Everyone is going and that's final.'' He finally said in a stern tone as everyone let out a small breath of relief. ''Even you Abs,'' Finished Gibbs in a softer tone, Abby was his favourite. Everyone knew it. ''When do we leave Gibbs?'' Ziva finally piped up. ''6am, go home pack, sleep... Don't be late...'' He answered. Nobody moved they were all stunned. ''GO!'' Gibbs shouted everyone got up in a rush, practically throwing their chairs behind their desks and grabbing their bags. McGee and Abby rushed down to her lab as Tony and Ziva took to the elevator. ''A team building course?'' Tony asked when the elevator doors shut. ''Yes, I am as suppressed as you Tony,'' Ziva asked as Tony simultaneously corrected her idiom, ''Surprised Ziva and yes, but so soon after...'' Ziva sighed as she completed his sentence, ''Jenny... I guess the Director thinks we need it.''

* * *

-NEW YORK-

**4:30 am.**

*Bleep bleep, Bleep bleep*  
Lindsay awoke to her alarm ringing telling her it was time to get up. After a quick cup of coffee to wake her up she decided to get in her shower. 30 Minutes later she was out of her steaming hot shower and was getting dressed when her cell buzzed. She looked at her cell and sighed when she saw the ID. It was Danny. Hey Montana, I was thinking saving us both taking our cars and your apartments on the way to the lab, maybe I could give you a lift or something? Perhaps a little breakfast stop too. :-) D x. Lindsay laughed when she read the message, knowing he was lying about her apartment being en route to the lab she help but smile. It made sense to go with Danny; he was right about it saving her taking her car too. Danny, your such a liar but your right (for once :p), pick me up at 5:30? L x. She replied and continued to get ready. Zipping up her leopard print suitcase seemed to be such a hard task for her that it took her a whole 10 minutes to complete. As soon as 5:30 came she was greeted by the sound of light knocking on her apartment door. Hesitant to open it at first she checked her appearance in the mirror to make sure she looked human, at least as human as she could look this early in the morning. Her light brown curls moulded to her face perfectly as she smiled at herself she took a step to the door and opened it. Standing there was non other than Mr. Messer. ''Well hello Miss Monroe, you ready?'' He asked as he saw her small frame lean against the wall. ''Hey Messer, I guess lets go before we're late. Don't want to get on Macs bad side this early.'' She laughed as she went to get her coat and suitcase. Minutes later she was locking her door and following Danny to the elevator with her suitcase. When they approached Danny's car he took her suitcase from her and opened the passenger's door. ''Thanks,'' she mimed as she slipped into her seat and buckled herself in. Danny placed her suitcase in the trunk next to his and climbed in the driver's side.

After stopping for a bagel and coffee they arrived at the lab 5 minutes to 6. Mac, Stella and Sheldon were already there waiting. Danny and Lindsay joined there colleagues and waited for the others. It was dead on 6 when the rest arrived together in a cab. ''Well let's get this over with,'' Flack stated as the others laughed, even Mac had a smile on his face. Flack was still sarcastic even this early in the morning. Adam, Sheldon, and Payton all piled into Mac's SUV leaving Lindsay, Flack and Danny with Stella. Lindsay had fell asleep with her head leaning on the window, Danny and Flack were talking about the latest game Mets game and Stella was humming along to a song on the radio while concentrating on the road. In Macs car, Sheldon and Adam were having an in-depth discussion on their last case, the cabbie killer. Payton and Mac were talking about London and where Mac grew up in Chicago.

* * *

-WASHINGTON-

It was 5:50am and Gibbs was stood leaning on his car door, waiting for the rest of his team to arrive. 2 cars suddenly pulled into the Navy Yard Parking Lot; one belonged to Tony and the other belonged to McGee. They had decided to car pool and go in Tony and Gibb's cars. Ziva stepped out of Tony's car, laughing at his previous comment. McGee hurled Abby's suitcase out of his trunk and onto the parking lot's cold, cement side walk. ''Whose going in whose car?'' Abby asked excitedly as she smiled at McGee. ''Well I think I'd rather have you in my car Abby...'' Gibbs said as he picked up her case and placed it next to his in the trunk. ''Favourite,'' Tony scoffed as he folded his arms. ''McGee you and Ziver go with Tony, I'll take Abby meet you there at 1pm, got it?'' Gibbs stated, ignoring Tony's outburst. '' Yes Gibbs,'' Ziva agreed as she turned to get in Tony's car. Ziva hated sitting in the back seat so she swiftly hurried to the passenger seat, knowing full well Tony would not let her drive. Unfortunately McGee also hated sitting in the back and got to the door first seen as though he was closest anyway. ''Humph'' sighed Ziva as she opened the back door and slipped in. ''See you later boss,'' Tony said while throwing McGees case in his trunk. He sat down in the driver's seat, adjusted the rear view mirror and started the engine. Ziva had fallen asleep, head resting on the window. McGee and Tony were talking about what they were going to be doing on the course. ''I'm telling you Probie, these courses aren't good for ya, they make you weak.'' Tony explained slowly to McGee. ''I don't know Tony, maybe we need it.'' McGee challenged as Ziva stirred when they hit a pot hole. ''You know you look tired Tony, maybe I should drive for a bit...'' McGee suggested when he saw his friend shake his head to keep him awake. ''Thank you McObvious but I am fine.'' Tony replied. ''Sure, or maybe I should wake Ziva and she can drive...'' McGee joked, knowing that they would probably die in some horrible car accident if she drove. ''No way, here next gas station we'll swap Kay?'' Tony confessed his tiredness. Tony was in luck, less than 10minutes later they saw a Gas Station, he pulled in and saw Gibbs was there filling up too. Abby bounced out of the store with a coffee for Gibbs and a Caf-Pow for herself. ''Hi guys...'' Abby shouted before McGee stopped her ''Shh... Zivas sleeping,'' he put his finger on his lips. ''Oh right... well see yous,'' Abby skipped over to Gibbs who was just about to get back into the car when she passes him his coffee. ''Good job, Abs.'' He smiled when he took his first sip. Tony and McGee switched places, but Tony decided to sit in the back because there was more room. Ziva stirred when McGee stalled the car before finally setting off. ''Sure this is a good idea Probie? Wake me when you feel tired...'' Tony said before letting the exhaustion take over him.

**Reviews most welcome, this is my first FanFiction any mistakes are my fault and I'm sorry. Tell me what you think.. :-) I've read so many so I decided to write my own. This was wrote at 10pm so kind of tired now, Update tomorrow hopefully. **

**-LM**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: Long Journey... _**

**_Disclaimer: Pretty Obvious I don't own either TV Show or its characters, however I wish I owned Danny Messer, Don Flack, Tony DiNozzo, oh what the hell I wish I owned them all._**

**_Authors Note: A big thank you to _**Tryingtofindmyplace **_ for the first review. Bit off fluff between Danny and Lindsay in this chapter, the main event will start coming into play in the next few chapters. Reviews don't make me update faster that's my determination that does that but reviews make me smile and want to continue. Any ideas are welcome and if I think it's a good idea I will try and write it in if it fits. Ok enough waffling on with the story! _**

_**-NEW YORK-**_

4 Hours later they stopped at a service station to stretch their legs. Lindsay had woken up 20 minutes prior to the stop and desperately needed the restroom along with Stella, Payton and Adam. The rest of the team got a table at a cafe and got everyone drinks. Mac, Flack, Danny and Stella all had coffee, Adam had a soda and Payton and Lindsay had some orange juice. The two drivers looked over the maps for possible quicker routes but were unsuccessful, this journey was going to last the full 9 hours. Payton and Lindsay were talking about anything and everything, whilst the boys moaned about the activities they would have to do during their weeks stay. As soon as they finished their drinks they headed back to their SUV's and drove off into the sunrise.

''Who wants to play somethin'?'' Danny asked with a smirk that seemed evil yet loveable with his famous New Yorkers thick accent. Stella shook her head, _this will not end well. _''I'm out...'' She said leaving Lindsay and Flack to answer. ''Sure Messer, I'm game.'' Flack agreed. The pair turned to Lindsay who was now smiling and removing a rouge curl from her eyes. ''What game do you have in mind?'' She asked then man who was now grinning like a Cheshire cat. ''Truth or Dare...'' Danny replied who was followed by Flacks comment ''Dun Dun Dunn'' He chimed as sarcastically as possible. The whole car roared with laughter. ''You first Messer, it's your idea after all.'' Lindsay said in a seductive tone. ''Alright, Dare.'' Flack's face lit up as he started waving his hands in the air yelling, ''Pick me, pick me!'' Lindsay nodded in approval. _Let the game commence. _She thought to herself.

* * *

_**-WASHINGTON-**_

Around the same time team Gibbs decided it was time for a break too. The two cars pulled into a service station around 67 miles out of DC. Tony had awoken to find his head resting on Ziva who was leaning on his shoulder. Shocked Tony bolted up also waking Ziva. ''McGee?'' Tony called out when he realized his little Probie was no longer sat in the drivers seat. The brightness of the sun reflected off the metal frame of the seat in front of him, temporarily blinding him. Zivas eyes adjusted as she yawned with a stretch. She leaned over and picked up a note that Tim had left for them, she read it aloud to Tony. ''It says, '_Boss thought it would be a good idea to stop. We are inside, come join us if you're awake... :-) McGee.'_ We shall go inside, yes?'' Tony nodded and started opening the door, he walked round to Zivas side and was about to open her door when he realised she was already walking to the cafe outside the service station, ''Damn ninja skills,'' he muttered to himself as he chased after her.

Ziva arrived in the cafe a few minutes before Tony. Abby greeted her with a bone-crushing hug. ''DiNozzo! Where've you been?'' Gibbs asked he senior field agent who was now panting after his quick sprint. ''For a run boss,'' Tony replied wiping sweat from his forehead. Abby and Ziva laughed a little as the sweaty man sat down on the grass. ''How long now Gibbs?'' Abby asked like an excited child going on their first vacation. ''A few hours Abs.'' He replied as he took another sip of his coffee. _Does that man drink anything other than coffee... and beer of course, _Ziva thought silently to herself. ''Alright then we should get going'' Abby said energetically as she stood up pulling Ziva with her. ''Girl talk,'' Abby mouthed to McGee when he shot her a quizzical look as she dragged Ziva round the corner. ''So... McGee told me you fell asleep on Tony?'' She finally asked the smaller Israeli. ''I suppose I did, I did not mean to...'' Ziva tried to explain but Abby cut her off. ''You don't need to explain yourself to me Zi. What did Tony say?'' Ziva shrugged her shoulders and continued, ''Nothing he shot up when he realized, I felt his head move and...'' ''He had his head on you...'' Abby smiled at her friend. ''What is this about Abby?'' Ziva asked trying to find out what brought on the twenty questions. ''Nothing, you see McGee told me that he left you two asleep on each other and well we think Tony likes you...'' Abby spoke so fast Ziva barley heard the last part. ''What? No that is impossible. Tony? The great DiNozzo?'' Ziva mocked her, Abby just shook her head and started walking back to the rest of the team. Ziva met up with McGee and Tony and started walking towards their car and Abby skipped over to Gibbs who was sat patiently in his car. As soon as everyone was buckled in they set off down the highway.

Ziva had started off the long journey in the back again, this time with McGee so he could sleep off some of his exhaustion. When he finally fell asleep she snuck into the passenger seat next to Tony who was driving silently until he saw Ziva climbing over McGee and slipping into the front seat beside him. ''Woah careful, could crash the car ya know.'' Tony teased when she finally settled down. ''Shut down'' Ziva snapped, Tony realized she made a mistake and corrected her automatically, ''Shut up you mean Zee-vah.'' He laughed at her expense. ''Want to play a game?'' He asked the annoyed assassin sat next to him. ''Go on...'' She replied as she turned to face him. ''Ok, I spy with my little eye something beginning with...'' he paused as he looked outside. ''T'' He finished his statement. ''Trucks?'' Ziva guessed, but Tony shook his head. ''Trees? Trainers? Trousers? Tires?'' She read off like it was a list. ''No, no, no YES!'' He shouted when she said Tires. McGee stired as Tony shouted then remembered his sleeping friend. ''Your turn...'' Tony whispered. '' Ok, G'' Ziva whispered softly. Tony shook his head, ''you have to say the whole thing Zi.'' Ziva groaned, ''Fine, I spy with my little eye something beginning with G!'' This time you could hear the annoyance in her tone, she had been thinking about what Abby said to her while she was sat in the back. ''Gibbs? No can't be I can't see his car. Hmm...'' Tony pondered for a minute, I give up!'' He muttered, Ziva let out a small sigh, ''your trash at this aren't you.'' She paused, ''Rubbish yes?'' Tony chuckled, ''Rubbish indeed Miss David, so tell me what was it?'' Ziva got out her iPod and pressed play, ''It was a gate we passed a while back,'' she laughed as she put her earphones in.

-NEW YORK-

The game ended when Stella couldn't take much more of being referee when Flack repeatedly dared Danny to tell secrets from when he was in collage or daring him to do something to either her or Lindsay. Flack had his earphones in watching highlights from the game he missed last night because of packing. Danny was staring at Lindsay who had fell asleep again in what looked like to be the most awkward position ever. Suddenly the car hit a pot hole sending Lindsay's head hard against the car window. ''Shit'' Lindsay moaned as she woke up immediately with a pounding headache approaching. Danny unknowingly had moved closer to Lindsay and was now holding her cheek in his hands.

''You alright Montana?'' He asked as she focused her gaze on him. ''Yeah, peachy thanks...'' She replied smiling but wincing a littlein pain as her headache grew. ''Sorry back there, didn't see that one.'' Stella called back to her friends. Flack paused his phone and passed Lindsay some pain killers and a bottle of water. She gulped down the tablets and smiled as she thanked him. ''WOW Don, you actually had something helpful in your bag of tricks,'' Danny mocked. ''Well Dano I thought I'd be the one with the headache from you!'' He replied as he received a playful punch to his arm from Danny. ''Don't make me come back there you two!'' Yelled Stella, Lindsay chuckled to herself but then fell asleep again leaning on Danny's shoulder. ''Shouldn't be much longer...'' Stella mentioned to the two remaining CSI's who were awake. _I hope..._ She thought. Mac's car was much quieter, Payton, Adam and Sheldon were all asleep, leaving Mac to drive peacefully. Every so often he'd call Stella's mobile just to have someone to talk to. Apparently Flack and Danny had both fell asleep now so all was peaceful finally in Stella's car.

_''Hey Stel..'' _Said Mac as she answered the incoming call. _''Hey, how's things in Taylor Town?'' _She mocked as she heard him sigh on the other end of the cell. _''Perfect actually, everyone's asleep. Why do I get the feeling things haven't been the same for you?'' _He asked. _''Well...''_ Stella explained the truth or dare fiasco then they pot hole incident then finished with the sleeping detectives. Then she hung up after being told there were 2 hours left. Hopefully they could be peaceful and quiet too. Suddenly she came up with a brilliant idea for freak out their team members so she quickly called Mac back. _''Whets up Stella?'' _Mac asked in a concerned voice. _''Nothing I just had an idea, that's all,''_ She laughed menacingly, _''What do you have in mind?''_ Mac asked as equally as menacingly. _''How about we swap cars, so when they wake up...'' _She started when Mac finished her sentence. _''...they would have a shock of their lives... especially your car... nice one Stel, pull over at next service station?''_ Mac completed Stella's plan to her amusement _''Why Mr. Taylor you should be a detective..'' _She mocked and hung up.

_**A/N:**__** Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes I repeat I am not American and they're my fault completely. Hope your enjoying it, Reviews make me happy. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**_CSI New York and NCIS Crossover: Crossing Paths_**

**_Disclaimer: Still don't own them..._**

**_ Authors Note: Two updates in one dayJ go me! They arrive at the site in this chapter. Quick note for super NCIS FANS: Yes if you notice a conversation between Danny and Lindsay that's about weddings i took it from an episode of NCIS brownie points if you notice. This Story is set just before Snow Day Season 3- CSI:NY but after Season 8 in NCIS._**

**_Chapter 3: Somewhere In The Wild..._**

* * *

**_-TONYS CAR-_**

Back in Tony's car, Ziva was actually surprised that they McGee had slept for so long. But of course, all good things must come to an end. "Tony!" McGee exclaimed. _Oh, great. Here it comes, bet he needs the restroom, _Ziva thought_. _Tony rolled his eyes. "What?'' he asked."Could you pull over at the next service station? Answered McGee, ''I need to go take a leak.'' Tony and Ziva burst out laughing; they must have been thinking the same thing. ''What's so funny? Stop that!'' McGee asked in an annoyed tone. "It's not my fault that this is so funny", Tony said. Ziva nodded in agreement. "It's hilarious!" she exclaimed."Well could you two please keep it down? I really gotta go", Tim pleaded. "No!" Tony answered when he finally calmed down. Ziva looked at McGee. "Please, Zi?" he asked. Ziva sighed. "Fine", she said. McGee smiled triumphantly and then resumed looking out of the window. "We're near a station I think", Tony said after he'd had enough of seeing McGee squirm in his seat. "Why'd you just give in like that?" he asked Ziva who was smiling to herself. "Because he asked politely... and I guess I could use a stretch." Ziva answered. Tony shook his head in disbelief. Tony was about to say something else but his phone started ringing. "DiNozzo", he answered. _"Hey Tony, its Abby", Abby said. _"Oh hey! How are things going in your car? Is Gibbs being a silent mute?" Tony asked. _"Not really, we are listening to music on the radio", She replied with a chuckle. _He laughed _"Yeah. So, how are things going with you guys?" She asked. _"It was going good but then McGee decided he needed the toilet so Ziva and I teased him, and...'' Tony began when Abby cut him off. ''_Ya know, I think there's something between you two.'' _Abby stated, Tony looked over at Ziva and replied ''I don't know what you mean Abs,'' he chuckled.

Zivas jaw dropped. "Does she know!" she whispered quiet enough so McGee didn't overhear. He was listening to Abby and not paying attention to Ziva or McGee. Tony blushed and Ziva noticed that and she asked, "Does she?" This time a little louder. Tony made a disgusted face. "No way!" he exclaimed but Abby could tell that she was lying. Abby laughed. _"And he is in denial",_ she told him. Ziva frowned. "I'll see you later Abby we are just stopping so McSmallBlader can go to the toilet, shouldn't be long now right", Tony said. He noticed McGee glared at him."_Yeah ok, tell them all I said hey and nice nickname DiNozzo_", Abby said. _Tony laughed. "Haha. Okay. I'll talk to you later", he said _and then hung up.._. _''Hurry up McGottaGo we gotta go somewhere too, don't want to get Gibbs mad!'' Tony shouted after McGee as he got out of the car, Ziva groaned.

* * *

**_-STELLA AND MACS CARS-_**

20 minutes later they pulled into the next gas station and switched cars, luckily Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Payton, Sheldon and Adam were still asleep. Mac and Stella set off again with only 1 hour and 30 minutes left he hoped they'd sleep longer, but he was unfortunate. Danny was the first to awake; he did not notice his boss was now driving the car. Instead he looked at Lindsay who looked peaceful with her head resting on his chest. He slowly raised his index finger and poked her nose, causing her to rub it with her hand and stretch -In the limited space they had it was hard- before finally opening her eyes. ''Hey Montana,'' Danny whispered groggily. ''Morning Danny,'' Lindsay yawned, then slowly sat up straight. ''Flack wake up!'' Danny jabbed his best friend in the ribs, repeatedly until he finally answered, ''Ok, ok I'm awake Stel how longs left?'' Flack enquired. Mac smirked at how stupid they were, _New York's Finest _he thought with a grin before finally answering. ''Morning my Sleeping Beauties, Flack about an hour.'' He looked in the rear view mirror at his gob smacked staff members. Lindsay, Danny and Flack blinked frantically in silence staring at each other then their boss.

Things in Stella's new car seemed but more care-free then in her old SUV. Payton woke first followed swiftly by Adam and then Sheldon. ''Morning Stel, I presumed something like this would happen. Come on guys you owe me twenty bucks.'' Said Payton to the other two CSI's with her crisp British accent. ''No getting anything past you eh, pay up'' Stella agreed. The two women spent the remaining time of the journey talking about what they think will be install for them. Adam and Sheldon suspected Payton and Stella had already spoke about the swap before, those two were not happy that they had lost a bet with Payton. They drove past a sign directing them to which forest route they'd be taking to get to the reception. Flack let out a sigh of relief when he saw it. Mac drove much faster than Stella. Lindsay and Danny were talking about their parents weddings. ''Please, who really likes weddings anyway...'' Danny finally stated, to Lindsay's disbelief she cocked her head to an angle and stared at him. '' I suppose I agree, whets good about them?'' ''What's not? The weird uncles making inappropriate toasts,'' Lindsay giggled, ''Cheap wine...'' she breathed. ''Children running about the place, rental tux's'' he explained. ''The cake, bouquet, reception...'' Lindsay read off like it was a list until they both said ''The fittings'' at the same time. Lindsay laughed more, ''Not even to the actual ceremony yet...'' Danny rolled his eyes before continuing ''The vows...'' his tone a little happier as if he was considering it. ''Hmm... The ring.'' She agreed. ''The kiss...'' Danny breathed Lindsay looked up at him, her beautiful brown doe eyes glittered in the sunshine. ''Yo, Dano. Stop planning your wedding we are here'' Flack yelled in excitement. They broke their stare at the same time and Mac pulled over next to Stella's SUV. ''Right, I'll go check us in with Stella, anyone need the restroom go now because i expect we will be very busy soon.'' Mac barked as he got out of his car, loud enough for the others stood leaning against the other car could hear. ''Where actually are we, i mean what state'' Lindsay asked. '' Somewhere in the wild Monroe.'' Flack said with a slight sense of adventure in his eyes.

* * *

**-BACK WITH TEAM GIBBS- **

With an hour left in the journey McGee and Abby had been on their cells talking about what they will be doing on this trip. Gibbs was driving silently thinking about Jenny's death, his eyes started filling with tears but he wiped them away before they could fall. Tony was talking to Ziva about her father and what if scenarios ''what if your father called you and asked you to go back to Mossad, would you?'' Tony questioned her; Ziva cocked her head to one side. ''Are you referring to my loyalty Tony? And no, this is my home now. I am NCIS not Mossad.'' She replied with a sharp tone. ''No, it's only a 'what if' Ziva. You ask me something ok?'' He answered. ''Hmm... Ok,'' she thought for a minute. Upon remembering Jenny's death she decided to ask him about his feelings, ''Jenny died alone yes? What was Jenny to you, I mean Gibbs is like the father I never had, McGee and Abby are like my brother and sister what was Jenny to you?'' Bullets could not have hit him harder; he paused while he thought about her question before he answered. ''Jenny was like a mother, I guess. It was hard when she died.'' They sat in silence for a while, apart from the occasional comment from McGee who was still talking to Abby. Tony finally broke the silence after thinking more about what she felt the team was to her, ''Zee-vah you did not say who I was to you, I mean McGee and Abby as siblings and Gibbs as a father figure but who am I?'' He questioned her as he winked at her. ''You Tony are different, you are not family but at the same time you are. You're not like a relative but a close personal friend.'' She chose her words carefully not to give away to McGee that they were dating secretly, afraid of what Gibbs would do if he found out they had broken Rule 12. Tony saw a sign for the campsite they were going to, ''finally, we are almost there,'' Ziva exclaimed with a sigh of relief. They pulled into the car park and saw Gibbs and Abby leaning on their car. Tony stepped out of the car and took a look around. He wondered what they were going to be doing here in the first place. Gibbs was reading the paper and had a cup in his hand obviously full of coffee. He made his way over to the older man and young Goth with his duffel bag in his hand. Ziva and McGee followed him over to Gibbs and Abby. ''I've already checked us in; it seems Vance has booked us 3 Cabins. Abby and Ziva in one, McGee and Tony you can have the other, I'll have one to myself.'' Gibbs explained as he gave Tony the directions to the Cabins. They all got back into their cars and drove off down the winding forest road.

**A/N So Tony and Ziva are secretly dating, will they be able to keep it a secret for much longer with McAbby on the case and Gibbs on the scene? Aw Danny and Lindsay talking about weddings, kind of fluffy but you gotta love Flack. Hope its not too out of character... REVIEWS PLEASE x**

**-LM**


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

**_CSI New York and NCIS Crossover: Crossing Paths_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah yeah ok?_**

**_ Authors Note: Sorry for they delay I did not know how to write this chapter, I decided to do it in a two-parter. This first part will be from the point of view of the CSI:NY team. NCIS team Gibbs will be in the second part, probably tomorrow. Review on your way out, they make me smile:)x._**

**_Chapter three: Strangers..._**

After ten minutes of walking, they arrived at the lake. Mac had ordered them to go take a walk and locate everything. "Oh wow. It's so beautiful", Lindsay gushed. "Yeah",Stella agreed. "Whats beautiful? There's water and dirt. Whats beautiful?", Danny asked. "How is it not ?", Lindsay asked back. "Beautiful is New York City, it's bright lights, buzzing traffic", Danny said. Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Danny, New York is not natural", Lindsay answered. "New York is the best place on earth", Danny said. Lindsay just shook her head in disbelief and then walked away. Danny watched her hips sway from side to side._ She's not that bad-looking_. He was so caught-up in watching his Montana that he didn't notice Flack walk up. "Someone liking what they see", Flack said in a sing-song voice. Danny jumped. "Dude! I don't have a crush on Montana", he said. Flack laughed. "Danno, I didn't say anything about a crush... feeling guilty?'' he said and then walked away with a grin.._ I don't like Montana_... do I?, Danny thought to himself. Then he followed the rest of the group back to where the cabins were situated.

."Okay, there are three cabins so... Stella, Payton, and Lindsay in one cabin. Hawkes, Danny, and Flack in another. And then, Adam, and myself in the last. Now, you all can get situated in your cabins and unpack.", Mac said and then went into his own cabin. Adam groaned "This is the part I hate, unpacking'' he said. Danny and Flack laughed. "It's okay, Adam everyone does", Flack said and then followed Danny and Hawkes into their cabin. Stella, Lindsay, and Payton went into theirs. After a couple of minutes, they were all asleep apart from Lindsay. It had been a long day but she just couldnt sleep after her conversation with Danny. A Messer wedding was all she could think about. She slipped on her shoes and brushed her hair. Looking at herself in the mirror she saw a small frame staring back with brown curls dressed in a long baggy NYPD T-shirt and material shorts. Lindsay walked to the door, grabbing her torch and MP3 player she opened and closed the door behind her, she walked down to the lake with her torch light showing her the way. When she finally made it to the lake, Lindsay sat down on a rock and slipped her shoes off. She dipped her feet in the cool water and splashed a little. Putting her ear buds in and pressing play she drifted into her own world. Her music was so loud that she didn't hear him come up behind her. He stopped and placed his hand on her mouth covering it up. Lindsay panicked she tried to scream but she couldn't. Squirming out of his grasp was too hard. Her heart was racing.

The hand released around her mouth and she turned round to face him. She sighed relief when she realized who it was. ''Danny your such a... urgh,I thought i was going to die'' Lindsay screamed when she fell into his embrace. ''What are you doing out here, by yourself'' He asked ignoring her previous comment. ''Everyone's asleep, -_Well i thought everyone- _and I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. Whats your excuse?'' She replied as he let go of her. Her heartbeat returning to normal pace. ''I don't know, same reason I guess, then I saw a flashlight so I came to see who it was,'' Danny explained as he took a seat next to her on the rocks. ''So, why couldn't you sleep?'' He finally asked, he wanted to know why his Montana couldn't get to sleep. ''I don't know, probably new surroundings'' Lindsay lied, _Or really it's the fact that I want to... no Lindsay stop it, you are not in love with Danny Messer, the player of the lab. _Danny nodded, and carefully leaned against Lindsay. Not too hard to make her fall to the side. ''We should get back, before anyone realizes we're gone.'' Lindsay exclaimed as she realized it was getting lighter. They must of been sat there for hours just talking about anything and everything the conversation took them. Hot topics of the lab, everything even Mac and Stella. Danny again nodded in agreement with his famous Messer grin. He offered his hand to help her stand up, she took it naturally. The two young CSI's walked back to their cabins and said goodnight. Lindsay unlocked her door, luckily Payton and Stella were still asleep, she wasnt ready for their 1st degree questions. Where'd she been? Who with? and Why?. She climbed back into bed and drifted off to sleep. Danny fell asleep as soon as his head touched his pillow.

Mac was up bright and early as soon as his alarm went off on his phone, Adam stierd in his bed then opened his eyes to see his boss walking around stretching his arms. ''Morning bossman,'' Adam said in a groggy tone. ''Hey Adam, say why don't we go make some breakfast? Hungry?'' He asked the young Lab tech. Adam got up and went to the en-suite to get changed. Minutes later he re-appeard in knee length shorts and a polo shirt. Mac was wearing similar but he was wearing sweats instead. The pair left their cabin in search of Stella who knew where all the food was. Stella opened her cabin door, and there stood Mac and Adam. ''Not today thank you,'' Stella joked as she playfully began to shut the door on her colleague. But when she saw Adams face drop she realized he had not quite got the joke like Mac had. She swiftly opened the door again and walked out followed by Payton and Lindsay who were in Denim shorts - Lindsay's were a little shorter than her friends- a baggy top, which covered their bikinis. They were planning on going for a wash in the lake together before breakfast and their first task.

Stella and Mac started on the Sausages and Bacon, while Adam made the Eggs. As soon as the smell of breakfast wafted near to the man cave -Flack,Danny and Sheldon's Cabin- they were up and out of the door before Danny could say Boom! Flack was the first to realize Lindsay and Payton were no-where to be seen. ''So wheres Payton and Linds? Still getting their beauty sleep?'' Flack mocked as he made eye contact with Stella. ''No Flack, we were at the lake,'' Lindsay explained as she and Payton walked back to the campsite hair dripping wet, they had changed back into their shorts and t-shirts with their damp bikinis in their hands wrapped in towels. ''Ding dong,'' Danny whispered to Flack, which earned him another jab to the ribs. ''Food will be ready in 5 minutes ladies,'' Flack shouted to the two CSI's walking to their cabin. Danny's eyes were fixed on Lindsay's ass. ''See something you like there Messer?'' Lindsay yelled without turning around before closing the door to her cabin giggling with Payton. Danny shook his head he hated it when she did that.

_**A/N: Bit of fluff, reviews please xo**_


	5. Chapter 4 Part Two

**_CSI New York and NCIS Crossover: Crossing Paths_**

**_Disclaimer: Go Disclaim yourself!_**

**_ Authors Note: This is part 2 of chapter four, it is all about the NCIS Team. Sorry for the delay, did not know what to write to be honest so I spent all day watching episodes of NCIS to get an idea. It worked:-)  
Now on with the story._**

**_Chapter Four, Part 2_**

'' So Elf Lord, what do ya wanna watch first?'' Tony enquired as he opened one of his bags and poured a selection of DVD's onto his bed. McGee sighed loudly, ''Tony we don't have time, Gibbs gave us 45 minutes to unpack and meet him back at the campfire. ''Finally a campfire where I can toast Marsh-mellows,'' Tony chimed in as he unzipped a second bag. ''Did you seriously bring one bag full of DVD's?'' McGee asked in disbelief shaking his head as he spoke. ''Did you seriously not bring any DVD's McBoring?'' Tony countered, Tim groaned at his nickname. McGee unzipped his bags and carefully placed all his neatly folded clothes in his sectors of the closet. Tony was bewildered by how neat and precise everything was, he sniggered as he placed his piles of clothes in his part. ''Why so cautious McGee, scared they're gonna get dirty?'' ''With you Tony, anything could happen, now come on lets go.'' McGee replied as he headed to the door.

Things in Abby and Ziva's cabin was going smoothly too until Abby started poking her nose into Tony and Ziva's lives again. ''All I'm saying is that I'm sure Gibbs would be fine with it. If not he'll have me to deal with.'' Abby explained as Ziva placed her book on her night stand and her piece under her pillow for safety Abby hesitated when she saw Ziva do that. ''You sure you need that Zi?'' She asked after a minute or two. ''I may if you keep poking your finger in,'' Ziva laughed. ''It's nose Ziva, and anyway I'm just saying if anything were to happen.'' Abby reassured her friend. Ziva sighed loudly as she picked up a pair of sweats and a baggy long T-shirt and walked into their bathroom to change. Minutes later she reappeared and noticed that Abby had too change, she was now wearing another skull styled top and black pants. ''Cute Tee Zi,'' Abby complemented her friend as they walked towards their door. ''Well lets get this under with.'' Ziva whined. ''Over Ziva'' Abby laughed as she corrected Ziva as her friend locked their door behind them.

Gibbs just arrived at the campfire moments before their guide joined him. ''Hello there sir, my name is Aaron Snider and I will be your Team Building Guide.'' Aaron stuck his hand out as he greeted the silver fox. ''Hello Aaron, my name is Special Agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Don't call me sir, just Gibbs.'' Gibbs replied. ''Alright then, Gibbs'' Aaron started, ''Where is the rest of your team?'' Gibbs moved towards the log benches, ''they should be...'' He began but was interrupted by a bouncing Goth ''Here Gibbs'' she finished his sentence for him. ''Sorry we're late boss.'' DiNozzo added. ''Tony took us the wrong way...'' McGee informed their leader. ''Shut it McSnitch'' Tony snapped. Ziva giggled but then stopped when she noticed Gibbs was staring at them all, not looking at all impressed. ''This is Aaron,'' Gibbs diverted his attention to Aaron, who was now feeling beyond awkward. ''Hi guys, we will start activities tomorrow morning, so tonight you can all get a good nights sleep and be refreshed in the morning. There's a lake down there where you can bathe, be aware that there's another team out here this week too. The first activity will begin at 9:00 so don't be late. I'll see you guys tomorrow, night!'' Aaron explained then walked off down the path. ''So what now, its 6pm boss'' Tony said to the group. Gibbs turned his attention back to his team, ''you heard the man, get a good nights sleep. For now, do what you want.'' Abby turned to Ziva and smiled ''Come on lets go explore!'' She started pulling at Ziva's arm. ''You guys want to come?'' Ziva asked the rest of them. ''Sure Ziver! DiNozzo? McGee?'' Gibbs was now facing the two men. ''Alright then,'' they both answered with a sweet smile. ''Yes'' Abby shouted as she grabbed McGee with her other hand and started pulling him and Ziva down the forest path. Tony and Gibbs chuckled and followed close behind.

A few hours later they returned as the sky turned black. They were all sat around the campfire that Gibbs had created with Ziva's help. Abby was sat next to McGee on a log bench; Ziva was sat in between Gibbs and Tony under Abby's scrutiny. Tony felt Ziva's body tense when she realized Abby was studying her and Tony carefully. _Come on Tony think. Defuse the situation carefully. What if Gibbs realizes too, do something. _Tony thought for a couple of minutes then spoke, ''who wants to come back to mine and McGeek's cabin to watch a film, I've brought loads.'' McGee nodded, ''I can vouch for that!'' He laughed remembering how many Tony had actually brought. ''I will,'' Abby answered in a sly voice as she turned her attention back to Ziva again. ''Gibbs?'' McGee asked his boss who simply shook his head. ''Nah, not tonight thanks.'' He replied in a low voice, McGee turned to Ziva ''I agree, not tonight. I will be heading to my room now. I will see you in the morning everyone.'' Ziva said slowly as she got up not taking her eyes off Abby. She started walking back to her cabin, fumbling with her flashlight she shot a quick glance at Tony and then Abby who was now focusing on Tony rambling about which films he brought.

''And on that note...'' Gibbs stood up and threw a bucket of water over the flames to extinguish them. ''The breakfast club it is then,'' Tony replied to Abby after their discussion on what to watch. ''Night boss.'' Tony said to Gibbs who was being hugged by Abby. ''Night Gibbs'' She said as she let go, ''night Abs, McGee.'' He nodded to Tim who replied with a simple ''Night'' then they all headed into Tony's cabin. Gibbs unlocked his door, and picked up his sweats and another white t-shirt as he walked towards his bed. Meanwhile things in Tony's cabin were just starting up, Abby and McGee had pushed both McGee's and Tony's beds together and were now laid on them. Tony inserted the DVD into the slot and joined his friends on the beds. Abby couldn't hold it in much longer, ''So Tony, any plans for this trip. Anything you'd like to share?'' She asked as calmly as she could manage. _Ziva wouldn't have said anything, play along DiNozzo._ He thought before answering as calm as Abby was, ''No why, what about you guys?'' He answered with a smile as he got settled. ''No, I... ugh,'' Abby replied now frustrated she was getting no where. The film was only half way through but Abby and McGee had fallen asleep. He looked at his two friends and thought silently to himself, _they think we are the ones hiding something... _Tony got up from his spot and turned the film off. He found some spare covers in the closet and placed them around Abby before he climbed in bed and he too fell asleep.

Ziva woke up to beautiful sunshine seeping through the window and peaceful silence, which was disturbed by the sweet sound of birdsong. She shuffled around for a minute or two then decided to get up. ''Abby, what time is it?'' Ziva asked, only to be answered by silence, she looked over to Abby's bed and saw that it was still the same as it had been when she came in alone, last night. ''Abby?'' She asked again. Ziva got up and went into the bathroom to get changed after walking around the whole cabin to find her Goth friend. She emerged out of the bathroom in tight dark green shorts and a baggy grey t-shirt. She put on her sneakers and placed her sunglasses on and walked towards the door. It was still locked and the key was on her night-stand. _Where are you Abby? _Ziva thought as she unlocked the door and stepped out into the warmth of the summer's day.


	6. Your Choice (Non Chapter)

_**A/N: **__**Hey guys, sorry this is not a new chapter. I'm offering you the chance to give me your ideas:). Which characters would you like to see go missing, (If that could ever be a good thing) and then their counterparts find them a maximum of 5 can go missing, a minimum of 3. Here are your parings and characters;**_

_**NCIS**_

_**- Tony and Ziva**_

_**- Abby and McGee**_

_**-Gibbs**_

_**CSI:NewYork.**_

_**-Danny and Lindsay**_

_**- Sheldon and Adam**_

_**- Love triangle for this story, Mac and Stella or Mac and Payton.**_

_**- Flack**_

_**Either comment your a choice/idea as a review or DM me:). I will decide tomorrow at 10:00pm (GMT- England).**_

_**Shalom, LM xo**_


End file.
